Star Wars EndWar Borg Party
by raymond.hess.54
Summary: The Borg try yet again to destroy the Empire.


CHAPTER FOUR:

The explosions activated the automatic shading on the view ports as another cube evaporated under a direct volley of the Iron Fist. Four cubes skimmed by, firing a wall of green plasma torpedoes that erupted against the massive ship's shields. A storm of green turbolaser fire filled the top portion of the view port, as three Star Destroyers formed a wedge against the new wave of cubes that arrived firing straight from transwarp space.

"This would be much easier if we had fighter and bomber support." Kratas muttered to himself. He watched four more cubes explode as they dared cross the main forward guns of the flagship.

"I will not order pilots of the Empire to expose themselves to being left behind at the mercy of these soulless things. Don't forget once we have the coordinates we have been ordered to make the jump to light speed, whether we are in the middle of combat or not." Daala reminded the captain. She watched with a growing sense of unease as another wave of cubes arrived. Despite the valiant effort of the Adjudicator, Executor and Inexorable which formed the forward wedge of his fleet formation, too many cubes were squeezing past their veritable wall of turbolaser fire.

"How many cubes is that now?" Kratas asked his tactical officer.

"That last wave makes 600, we've managed to destroy 1/3 of their fleet so far, with most of the others badly damaged, but they're starting to strain us. The Adjudicator reports forward screens are buckling, we also have reports from the lighter ships that the Borg weapons have had an increasing damage to them. One Carrack, the Izman, that her shields are failing and engines are damaged. She does not know if she'll be able to make the jump." The tactical officer stated the last part with some concern.

"Inform the commander of the Izman, that if they are unable to use their hyperdrive he is to scuttle his ship immediately and get his men to escape pods. Have the Relentless drop back from picket duty to stand overwatch and recover survivors. Tell them they have little to no time. My orders are clear on the matter of jumping."

"Yes sir."

"Do you think they'll make it?" Kratas asked.

Daala remained quiet and instead watched as the Borg sent in yet another wave. They were coming on without fear of losses or death. They knew that they were outclassed in weapons and defenses but still they came. The sad part was that despite all their advantages and his tactical skills, the weight of numbers may still carry the day. She was slowly beginning to understand Lord Marek's insistence. He had a way of seeing danger before it happened and he obviously saw grave danger to them if they remained here. Unfortunately jumping blind was not a good idea at the moment. They could lose everything if they ran into anything. Even the great Iron Fist could be crippled if it bounced too close to a sun or other stellar object.

Mara Jade suddenly appeared. She stalked up to Daala and handed her a data pad.

"We extrapolated a hyperspace route into Federation space. It is in an area near one of their militarized borders. Lord Marek expressed an interest in capturing one of their warships for interrogation and inspection. There must be a reason why the Borg have not assimilated them. I figured we would find plenty of warships there." Mara explained, completely ignoring the thermonuclear storm just outside the main view screen.

"Excellent, have navigation enter these into the nav computer and alert all commands, we are jumping as soon as we give the signal." She handed the data pad to Kratas. He nodded, paused for a moment and asked in a low voice.

"The Izman?"

"What is the status of her evacuation?" Daala asked stoically.

"The Relentless reports that they have only recovered the first wave of escape pods, over 60% of the Izman's crew is still onboard."

"How long will it take them?" Kratas pressed.

"Admiral." Mara warned. "Our orders were clear, we are to jump. Now."

Daala stared at her for a long moment. There was silence on the command deck for a few seconds, despite the raging battle.

"Give me the commander of the Izman, set coordinates and transmit to the rest of the fleet." She ordered stonily.

The image of the commander of the Izman appeared before Kittaine. He looked haggard and behind him they could see men rushing about.

"Admiral."

"Captain, I have orders to jump now. We cannot wait for you."

"Admiral, we have a large warp signature approaching, mass and density suggests 1,000 cubes inbound." the tactical officer reported loudly. The worry in his voice was clear.

There was only a heartbeat's hesitation. "Understood." The captain of the Izman replied. He looked about his bridge for a second and then reached beyond the transmitter's view and touched a few controls. He looked back up into Daala's eyes.

"I have set the reactors to overload in 30 seconds. It was an honor and a pleasure serving with you Admiral." He said and switched off the transmission.

Daala nodded to herself.

"Hyperdrive standing by."

Suddenly the stars ahead of them were blotted out by a sea of green cubes.

"Jump to hyperspace now!"

The cubes positioned themselves to fire but then they vanished into the familiar blue tunnel of cascading light that was hyperspace. Kratas noticed several bridge crewmen give audible sighs of relief. He could not agree more.

"Excellent, Admiral. I will inform Lord Marek that we are enroute to Federation space." Mara said and began to leave.

"A good man gave his life for the empire today." Daala said. She paused. "If Lord Nemesis had given us a few more minutes we would have rescued the crew of the Izman."

"Ask yourself something, Admiral. If we had remained behind for even one second longer, how many more ships would we have lost? Remember, all officers and men are expected to die for the greater glory of the empire. In the end, we destroyed over 400 enemy ships in the engagement while only losing 1 light cruiser. I would make that exchange any day." Mara answered icily and left the bridge.

Daala remained silent, despite Kratas's obvious fuming. She knew that in the end, Mara Jade was correct. In the cold language of numbers she was absolutely correct, and in fleet engagements numbers were the overwhelming most important factor. That did not mean that she had to like it. The captain of the Izman had died far from home and that hurt him. He loved his men, he had served with them for years and they had never failed him. He never wanted to fail them.

"Have tactical commands immediately begin sending us status reports on all ships. I want detailed reports before we emerge form hyperspace on our own damage and the Borg's weapons and defenses. Begin emergency repairs, focusing on our defensive systems first. If these empires have held off the Borg then they may be even more dangerous than those cybernetic monstrosities"

"Yes, admiral." Kratas nodded and went about doing his duty. Daala hoped the work would keep his mind off his rage and bitterness. Kratas was a competent officer, she would hate to lose him because he thought the wrong thing in Marek's presence.


End file.
